


Cupid  [INTERACTIVE STORY]

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Matchmaking, Multi, Pining, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when your friends play matchmaker and you're forced to make choices that can determine the outcome of a story?INTERACTIVE FIC: Meaning your comments influence what the characters say, do and how their routes get ended.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 68
Kudos: 42





	1. Prologue

It wasn't Kokichi who suggested the idea of a party. But his friends sure took his words as a cue to throw one. The small boy only made a remark about how boring college has been and how sweet it would be to have some fun. 

Miu grinned and loudly said, "Party?"

The rest of his small friend group nodded and said their words of agreement. The only objection came from Kiibo.

The white haired boy politely objected, "Ah but, there's only five of us, it's more like a 'small social gathering'." He gazed around the dorm room. Miu, Kokichi, Angie, Kaito and himself. 

"We can invite Shuichi and Rantaro's group!" Kaito chimed in. Miu nodded and pulled out her phone.

"I'll text Cuckhara then!" She laughed and sent the text. The inventor put her arm around Kiibo. "Oi, Kiibo, you in to go get alcohol with me?" She gently rustled the shorter boy's hair.

Kiibo muttered words of agreement and passed Miu the keys to his car. "See you virgins later!" the latter grinned. The door shut with a slam as they headed to his car.

That left Kaito, Kokichi and Angie to prepare. 

"Atua says he will help Angie and her friends with preparations!" The blonde smiled and put her hands in a praying position. The two purple haired boys looked at eachother and sighed. "Angie is going back to her dormitory! Goodbye Kaito and Kokichi!"

That left the two boys, sitting on a small couch. This was their own dorm so they really couldn't...leave. Kokichi took the oppertunity to pounce on the larger boy, now sitting on his lap.

"Kaiiiiitoo-chan~!" he chimed and tried to get his attention. "How about we ditch the party and make out in your truck?" 

The astrophysics major was taken aback by the boy's bold actions. "I'd love that, Kichi, but I've been waiting all year for a killer party so I can get wasted and just...be a college kid." Kokichi frowned and let the crocodile tears flow.

"You're so m-mean!" he stammered and cried. The tears quickly subsided and he was back to normal. "..well in that case, how about you and I play matchmaker?"

"Matchmaker?"

Kokichi grinned and leaned in to whisper in Kaito's ear. "Haven't you seen? We're the only couple in our year, and obviously our friends are hopelessly pining for eachother. We can play wingman...y'know?" He added on his signature laugh at the end. 

The other boy considered his idea. Thoughts raced through his mind. How Shuichi and Maki would flirt and shoot sly glances at one another... Kaede and Rantaro's blushing and stammering... hell, the three girls who all had such a sexual tension in the air. The only one of his friends who wouldn't need a gentle push was Kiibo and Miu, but Kiibo was quite oblivious of social cues.

"I'm in," Kaito grinned. "I've had enough of them all pining and staying stagnant. They'll all be drinking anyways, so what's wrong with a gentle push in the right direction?" 

The scarf wearing boy perked up. "Exactly, love!" He sprung off Kaito's lap and held out his hand, "my oh so beloved Kaito, why don't we go to the drawing board?"

\---  
\---

Little did Kaito expect, he meant a literal drawing board. The white board had small drawings of their classmates with lines and hearts and relationships all planned out. "..and that's how we'll do it!" Kokichi finished his speech and threw his hat and cape to the side, landing on his and Kaito's shared bed. The astronaut nodded and soon a loud knocking came from the main room.

"That must be Miu and Kiibo!" Kokichi said in a sing song voice. The two purple haired boys migrated from their room to the living space, with Kaito getting the door.

Miu and Kiibo entered the room. The blonde girl held a large bottle of vodka and fruit punch, and Kiibo had a 12 pack of some fruity cocktail drinks. This would be fun... 

"Cuckhara said he and his harem would arrive around 8. Let's get ready, fuckers!" Miu called and set down the drinks on a small dining table. "Kiibo," she wrapped her arm around the boy' shoulder, "and I are going to get dressed. Be back in ten!" she smiled and left the room, Kiibo in pursuit. 

Kokichi checked his phone. 7:36. "Well, Kaito," he begun. "Why don't we go get dressed in our finest party attire?" he said with mock class. Kaito said his agreement and the two went to their room.

No matter how long they've been together, Kaito couldn't help his face from heating up everytime he saw Kokichi's pale body. Kaito chose a black t-shirt with ripped jeans and a purple colored flannel button up to put on top. He looked over his shoulder and saw Kokichi in a white button up with black jeans and his signature checkered scarf. Kaito smiled, and looked at the alarm clock on the dresser. The red, glowing font read out 7:40. 

The lovers left their room to prepare the kitchen and living space. Kaito set out cups and plates with leftover pizza and assorted snacks in their cabinets. Kokichi was in the process of setting up the speakers when Miu and Kiibo opened the door. 

The former was wearing a low cut pink shirt with a tight black skirt and hoop earrings. Kiibo wore something similar to before, a plain white shirt with a black coat with his nerd pins and his usual glasses. "Do you need any help?" He quietly asked and smiled. 

"No, we got it." Kaito called from the kitchen. Kokichi shook his head and set up the stereo. Everything seemed about ready and they finished the last minute preparations. Kokichi strolled up to Kaito and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

Small conversations and excitement hung in the air and then their guests arrived. Tenko, Angie and Himiko arrived first and Angie threw her arms around Miu and thanked her for coming up with the idea of a party. The inventor's face quickly became red and she muttered a curse under her breath and said, "N-No problem." Two pairs of eyes, red and green respectively, glared into the religious girl afterward. Shuichi, Maki, Kaede and Rantaro arrived as a group. Shuichi and Maki don't seem like the type to go to parties, but Kaito shook out the thought. 

Kokichi stayed by Kaito's side. "Who should we... _help out_ first?" the scarfed boy smiled.

**[SHUICHI AND MAKI] [KAEDE AND RANTARO] [TENKO, ANGIE AND HIMIKO] [MIU AND KIIBO]**


	2. Drunk Mind, Sober Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi gets snapped out of his psyche by a certain twin tailed girl.

**Four days prior...  
April 16th, 2020**

_"K-Kaede..plea-please um, accept my confession!" the capped boy cried and thrusted an envelope forward, it being sealed with a small heart stamp. Kaede's eyes were wide, violet meeting amber. Tears welled in Shuichi's eyes, probably from the overwhelming atmosphere._

_Kaede looked beautiful to him in the glowing sunlight. She was glistening and her sad smile was the only unwitting part of this picture._

_"I'm sorry, Shuichi, but I can't." she whispered and gently handed him the envelope back. His face flushed and he pulled his hat down and rested his hands in his pockets._

_"W-Why?" he stammered, tears falling faster than before._

_"You're like a brother to me, I love you, but just not in the way you think I do." the musician smiled and put her hands behind her back._

_Shuichi couldn't meet her gaze. He turned and walked down the stone brick path, leaving Kaede in the small community park._

_Guilt tugged at the girl's heart. What if he hurt himself because of this? What if he took it badly? She still longed to be close with her childhood friend. It wasn't her fault she couldn't see him like that... was it?_

\---  
\---

Shuichi hung near the back of the party and sipped on a concoction that Rantaro had begged him to try. The alcohol was numbing, mixing with his antidepressants. He felt calm and tried focusing on the party. 

He messed with the collar of his white dress shirt, it felt too tight. Or maybe was that the overwhelming surroundings? Loud music. Bright lights. The epitome of everything the boy was not. He tried to remember why he had decided to come along. Despite this being the antithesis of his being, he didn't hate the party atmosphere. It was fun, and helped him relax from the stress of his classes. 

The forensics major looked on at the party. His morale diminished everytime he saw Kaede dance with Miu, or share a drink with Rantaro. Negative thoughts dragged on and on and on...why wasn't he good enough?

Shuichi was so dragged into his own psyche that he never realized the twin tailed girl leaning on the wall next to him. She was incredibly quiet, he noticed after escaping his thoughts. He tried not to think about how Maki actually dressed up for the party, let alone how Kaede managed to convince her to come. She hated social gatherings.

"H-Hey, Maki." Shuichi quietly said, almost so quiet he was drowned out by the music. "Why don't we sit?" He said, slightly louder. She nodded and the two took a seat at a small dining table in the kitchen. 

Her red eyes seemed to cut through him, but they seemed softer than usual. "So..." she started in a deadpan voice. "...how have you been taking it? Kaede told me." 

He should've expected it to be brought up at one point in the night. The detective sighed and mumbled, "Fine, I guess. I just wish it went how I planned it." His classmate nodded, appearing to understand how he felt. 

"I understand that. I felt the same when Kaito broke it off." She muttered and looked at her nails. Quickly, she slurred, "How much have you had to drink?" 

"Not much. It doesn't mix well with my medication." He said, and motioned to his cup. Maki had a cup of her own that she had been drinking from. "..what about you?"

The assassin shrugged, "Not enough, apparently." Wait, did she just laugh? Shuichi was taken aback as she was usually quite deadpan. It was a nice change, though.

\---  
\---

Kokichi looked at Kaito, and then back at Shuichi and Maki. "I got this," he said to his lover as he walked over to the duo. They glanced over at him, but Maki kept her gaze firm. He set down a small bottle of water between them. 

"You might need this after getting _totally_ wasted!" Kokichi giggled and blew a kiss at Shuichi, Maki's eyes flashing with a brief overcoming of passion before she muttered her thanks and took a swig from the bottle. The scarfed boy took that as his cue to leave and when he returned to Kaito, he pulled his phone out. Finding the contact "Shumai" he quickly typed out a message.

Kichi, 9:32PM:  
_shuuumai~ look! she totally likes you...nishsi_

He and Kaito watched and waited until they saw Shuichi pull out his phone and type a response. Kokichi's phone let out a small 'ding' to alert him.

Shumai, 9:35PM:  
_Shut up._

Well, that was to the point. Kokichi flashed his phone at Kaito and then he typed another response along the lines of, "well Kaito-chan and I's room is unlocked for you two~". Before he locked his phone and slipped it in his pocket. 

\---  
\---

Shuichi smiled at Maki. She actually looked quite beautiful in her simple, but cute clothing. She wore a black leather jacket with a red t-shirt and dark jeans. He felt his face heat up and tried to hide it with his hat. 

"Wanna go...somewhere more quiet?" The twin tailed girl gave a slight smile before looking away. Her red eyes met his amber ones before her face flushed with a very slight pink. 

The detective nodded, and shot a glare at Kokichi as they walked to the back room of the dormitory. Maki knew the layout well, having lived here before she moved in with Kaede, Rantaro and himself. He was surprised at how effectively she moved, like she didn't want to be seen. They reached the dimly lit bedroom and she shut the door, a sad look crossing her face as once this was her shared room. She shook away the thought and looked Shuichi dead in the eyes.

 _Fuck, what do I do?_ Shuichi thought hurriedly. He messed with the sleeves of his shirt while thinking.

**[ASK WHY SHE BROUGHT HIM HERE] [KISS HER] [HUG HER]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for all the support on last chapter! I factored in discord votes and shuichi and maki won just by a little! after we finish their route it will be kiiruma's turn, dw!
> 
> remember, kudos and comments keep me motivated!


	3. Slurred Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki tells Shucihi why she brought him there.

"So...M-Maki, why did you want to go somewhere more quiet?" Shuichi tentatively asked, trying to figure out the girl's motives. She stayed silent, however, and just played with her twin tails. She ran her hand up and down one, a nervous look gracing her face. Shuichi was prepared for the silent treatment, but the polite distance was oppressive. 

Maki took a step forward and looked him dead in the eye. He never noticed how intricate her eyes were until now. They were crimson like blood and a small, golden halo surrounded the pupil. He smiled, as the two made silent eye contact.

They say that eyes were the windows to the soul. But Shuichi couldn't deduct anything about Maki or her intentions from her eyes. He liked the silence although he wanted conversation. The AC was providing some background noise, although he much preferred her voice to the fan.

Almost in the blink of an eye, the assassin took another quick and lightfooted step, now they were closer. He felt invasive, she was so closed off yet she allowed him in her space. Taking a gentle hand she cupped his face and gave a small smile.

"Tell anyone what happened tonight and you're done for, Shuichi." she muttered with a sharp edge in her voice. He thought about how the sharpness didn't match the soft tone she had now. Shuichi nodded, being snapped back to reality. 

"I like you," she slurred quietly and quickly. "...dumbass." Maki added afterwards.

What? What did she just say? A pink blush spread across her cheeks and she looked down, removing her hand from his cheek. 

"A-Ah," he started. "Maki are y-you serious?" Shuichi was...surprised to say the least. He felt flustered and taken off guard, like someone swept his feet up from under him.

Maki then quickly grabbed his hands and looked at him with drunken eyes. "I'm...serious." She whispered and gently leaned in to rest her chin on his shoulder. Shuichi didn't reject the touch, he accepted it with warmth. It's been years since he had positive affectionate touch with someone. He was starved from affection. With this in mind, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer, embracing the girl. Shuichi frowned and could've swore it was just the alcohol, right? There was no way she seriously felt this way. Maki was just intoxicated and he was just desperate. 

The girl in red pulled away, for just a second. She stood up straight and mumbled something that Shuichi couldn't catch. Maki looked him dead in the eyes, and god, did she adore those amber eyes. She was used to being closed off and rejecting people. Being a loner, of sorts. Shuichi was the same way. They were both outsiders looking in, but now they could be outsiders together, at least. 

Shuichi looked at her with a soft gaze, still shocked by how bold she was being. He couldn't help but wonder that if she was genuine, how long has she felt this way? Kaito broke it off last year, in their first year of college and now they were almost going on their third year...he tried to find a logical conclusion that wasn't she was drunk and lonely. But to be fair, he was drunk and lonely too.

Despite the room being quiet, he could hear the faint music of the party outside. He picked out the sound of Miu singing along to some pop song. Rantaro's laughter. Maybe this was real and he wasn't just dreaming. Maybe she wasn't playing with him.

Maki stood up straight and leaned in, tilting her head slightly. She gently began to kiss Shuichi, her drunken heart taking over. He leaned into it and what lasted a few seconds felt like hours. It was amazing. His first kiss, no matter how sad it seemed, was in his best friend's bedroom at a party. Maki was certainly experienced, he thought. 

She broke off the kiss and her cheeks were now almost as red as her shirt. "A-Ah Maki.." Shuichi started before she silenced him with another kiss.

"Shut up and enjoy it, maybe we'll both forget in the morning..." she slurred and took off her jacket, tying it around her slim waist. This was not how either of them expected their night to go. 

Mid-kiss, they jolted as the door opened. A feminine voice loudly said, "Shuichi? Maki? Are you in th-" before the voice cut off and was replaced by laughter. The two broke away and their glances shot to the door, it was Tenko. 

"I was going to ask if you two wanted any food.." the aikido master started, "buuut you're busy so I'll leave you to it." She said quietly and then the door clicked, identifying that it was closed. Shuichi's mind was too hazy to care that she walked in on them. Maki, however, had a slight panic in her eyes. She was rather reserved and might not enjoy rumors that she hooked up with a lame detective.

Maki wrapped her pale arms around his neck and leaned into him. She smiled, and planted a few light kisses to his collarbone and neck. His face returned to a deep shade of red and he moved his arms to rest on the small of her back.

"Shuichi..." she began, her mind drunken and hazy, "do you love me too?" she asked.

**[SAY YES] [REJECT HER]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the support on last chapter!! remember to vote!


	4. White Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHUICHI AND MAKI'S ENDING.

“Yes, Maki...:” Shuichi started, his voice low and quivering. “I do love you.” Saying it brought a blush to his face and he felt himself get hot. His face heated up and he gave a coy smile, Maki did the same. She responded to his words with a kiss, which once again felt like eternity. It was nice. Shuichi felt loved and cared about. He and Maki slowly shuffled backwards to the bed, he was now sitting down with her next to him. She gave a small smile and nuzzled into the nape of his neck.

Maki wrapped her arm around his chest and pushed him down, so they were laying side by side. “Shuichi…” she mumbled, her voice vulnerable.

“Yes?” he replied, gazing into her eyes and pulling her close. God, she was warm. Thoughts raced through his head.

Maki rolled into him and got close. She slurred, “Can we stay here and cuddle...for forever....” The girl seemed tired, he thought. Shuichi nodded in response and held her tighter. They could stay like this forever. No, forever wouldn’t be enough time.

Shuichi thought about the darker side. What if she woke up and forgot? What if she woke up and hated him? He had faith in her. He trusted in their connection. He glanced at Kaito's alarm clock, realizing it was well past 11. He took this as a sign.

"Hey Maki, why don't we go back to our dorm? Okay?" he whispered, trying to wake up the girl which he now realized was asleep. She didn't move. He'd take this into his own hands, slowly scooping her up and carrying her bridal style out the door. She was surprisingly light. As he exited the bedroom he made eye contact with Kokichi and Kaito, the former grinning. Kokichi gave a thumbs up and high fived Kaito. 

The party had severely died down. Almost everyone had left except Miu who was sleeping on the small couch next to where the two boys sat and shared a small bowl of what appeared to be ice cream.

He carried her through the dimly lit hallway and found their dorm room and fished his spare key from his pocket. Quietly turning the door, he walked into the dark living space, the only light being Rantaro on his phone. He gave a small wave to Shuichi and he nodded in return. He sure sobered up quick, Shuichi thought as he turned the doorknob to his and Rantaro's shared room. 

Gently, he layed Maki down on the bed and covered her with a soft comforter. He returned to the kitchen and took two small aspirins, to help with his head. Rantaro looked like he had...a lot of questions but elected to not ask. 

After getting ready for bed, Shuichi slipped into his room and layed himself down next to Maki. He pulled her tight and layed there. He basked in her warmth. The detective could sleep sound, knowing what he had wanted for years had come true. He was loved. Maki could sleep easy too, as her hopeless crush for months has been reciprocated. They'd have a killer hangover in the morning, though.

**MAKI AND SHUICHI**  
_GOOD ENDING ACHIEVED._

\---  
\---

Kokichi leaned his head on Kaito's shoulder. Tonight was a long night. Kaito had long drifted asleep, and now Kokichi was up late, cleaning and getting various household chores done. The analog clock read midnight, but it felt like it was morning. He hadn't drank much, so no side effects to worry about.

His phone soon chimed with his notification sound. He pulled it out and his screen lit up with a text from Rantaro.

Avocado, 12:03AM:  
_what's up with Shuichi? you aren't slick, Kokichi._

Kichi, 12:04AM  
_maybe he finally got laid_

Avocado, 12:04AM  
_yeah fuck you too, you're no help._  
Avocado, 12:05AM  
_I'll just ask Kaito in the morning._

Kokichi giggled at his response. He knew that Shuichi couldn't possibly get laid in an hour and a half, but maybe something of substance happened. Just another day in matchmaking, he sighed. His eyes felt heavy and soon he was overcome with exhaustion. Going back to the couch, he climbed on Kaito and fell asleep on top of him.

That's one success...he thought before drifting off. The others wouldn't be so easy.

**[KIIBO AND MIU] [RANTARO AND KAEDE] [TENKO, ANGIE AND HIMIKO] ~~[SHUICHI AND MAKI]~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nows where things really pick up! your choices will have a lot more impact on relationships and friendships...oooh!  
> also to clarify for each route there is a good ending, bad ending and normal ending. good endings are reached by choosing the best options, normal is achieved via the neutral or some bad/some good and bad endings happen when one or more of the characters develops a disliking to the other or via bad options they realize they arent compatible. like how maki confessed to shuichi, if all bad options had been chosen then maki wouldve rejected shuichi and left the party early.
> 
> but! at the end of this fic there will be two or three chapters of what happened after the route was finished for each good or normal ending...so choose wisely!


	5. Dark Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee with friends is an opening for conversation.

Rantaro was bored, to say the least. His mind wandered as he found himself unable to focus in his lecture. His notes page was roughly half full and he had given up on listening. Too early in the morning for this, he decided. His green eyes found their way to the clock. Only a few more minutes. Just a few more minutes.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, two or three times. He peeked at it and saw messages from Kaede and Kaito. He elected that his friends were more important than his biology lecture. The texts were simple greetings and a question. They were asking to meet up at Hope's Peak Cafe after his lecture, which actually wasn't that far. He replied that he'd be there and tried tuning back in to his lecture.

"I think that's all for now, class." His professor, Mr. Naegi concluded as Rantaro yawned and lazily shoved his notes into a folder which was then put into his book bag. His other classmates headed out and he followed soon after. He could see the cafe from his classroom and he quickly jogged towards it. 

He ran into a girl with long, blue hair. She was in a few of his classes and they bumped into eachother. He muttered and apology and she smiled.

"It's no problem, aha..." she said and waved him off. He nodded and continued towards the small building. The bell rang as he pushed the door open and he saw his friends waiting for him at a larger table. Kaito and Kokichi sat near one end, Maki and Shuichi at the other side of the table, leaving him to sit next to Kaede who was next to Kiibo. 

"Miu might be a little late," Kokichi chimed and sung. He retied his scarf, which was a galaxy print today. He and Kaito seemed happy, shown by their playful banter. That made Rantaro feel even lonelier. Like he was incapable of love. Even with Shuichi and Maki growing close, he realized that he'd never really thought about love this deeply before. Whatever. He shook out the thought.

Kaede smiled, "Want me to go order?" The group nodded and she tried to catch what everyone was getting. 

"Please get a cherry limeade for Miu," Kiibo smiled. "It's her favorite."

"I'll have a matcha latte," Rantaro said calmly. "I'll help you order, if you'd like." He added. Kaede smiled and nodded, accepting his help. The rest of the group said their order and the duo walked up to the counter. Kaede tried pulling out her wallet before Rantaro put a hand on hers. 

"I got this, don't worry." The green haired boy said taking out his own wallet and giving the cashier the money. Kaede blushed a little at the gesture and thanked him with a grin. "Let's wait here until they're done." He suggested. 

Rantaro had always been good friends with Kaede. They've known eachother since middle school, almost. His thoughts were snapped away as the barista gave them a large tray of their drinks. Rantaro took the liberty of carrying it back to their table, with Kaede behind him.

He set down the tray, and noticed the now present Miu. Kaede took her seat and he followed, also picking up his green drink. 

"Awh shit, Bakamatsu, how'd you know cherry limeade is my favorite?" Miu grinned and took her drink.

"She didn't, but Kiibo did!" Kokichi smiled and shot a glance at Kaede. "He must loooove you!" Kiibo's face reddened at the remark, Miu let out a small laugh. The white haired boy quickly grabbed his water and tried to hide his face. Kaede could've sworn she heard Kokichi mutter something to Kaito about how "he didn't deny it".

Rantaro offered Kaede a drink of his coffee and Kaede took it, taking a sip from the straw. "Ooh, its good!" she smiled and did the same, offering him some of her peach tea. It was the exact kind of drink Kaede would order. It was sweet and pink, like her. 

His green eyes gazed around the table. Kaito had gotten a space themed drink that Kokichi was stealing drinks of. The scarfed boy had a cinnamon chai. Shuichi and Maki, who were exchanging shy glances at one another, shared a large milkshake. He assumed those two bonded over their shared antisocial tendencies. 

Kiibo and Miu obviously had some kind of feelings towards eachother, anyone could see it. Or maybe it was just Miu being hypersexual, as usual. That got Rantaro thinking though. His experiences with love never went well. He and Tenko dated in highschool before she came out and he used to be a thing with a guy named Korekiyo. Boy was that breakup bad. There was name calling and screaming and hitting and crying on Korekiyo's end after Rantaro decided it needed to end. Those were a rough few months. Kaede was always there for him though. Ever since they were kids.

The traveler was always there for Kaede when she went through breakups or when her family life got bad. He was blessed to have such an amazing friend. It was group situations like this he realized how much he valued her. How much he liked her. But not in that way, of course, right? He was, as far as he knew, incapable of love. According to his ex boyfriend, atleast. Miu ripped him from his concentration.

"Hey dickcheese, you never answered the grape shota's question." The blonde chided and pointed towards a Kokichi, who was intently staring at him. 

"A-Ah, what question?" he quickly responded, noticing all eyes were on him. 

Kokichi smiled and repeated himself. "Are you seeing anyone lately, my dearest Rantaro?" 

"Actually..." the green haired boy started.

**[ "I have my eyes on someone..." ] [ "No, love isn't for me." ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember to vote !!


	6. Honeydew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heartbeat skip, relationship..

"Actually..." Rantaro started, "I do have my eye on someone." The green haired boy smiled. His smile wasn't one exchanged lightheartedly, it was a warning. His green eyes met the violet ones of Kokichi as the group flared up with questions.

"Ooh, Rantaro~! Who?" The checkered boy grinned and rested his face on his hands. "Now you gotta tell us!" Maki and Kiibo stayed relatively silent, but even Shuichi seemed intrigued. 

Miu laughed, "Who is it? Don't tell me it's Angie," her blue eyes shown. "She obviously likes girls! Ahaha!" He shook his head. Angie was cute, but definitely too...religious for him. He felt his face slowly grow warmer as he was in the hot seat now, being interrogated. He felt Kaede put a hand on his shoulder as she laughed. 

"Hey guys, don't pressure him." She smiled and continued, "he'll tell us when he's ready!" The pianist and the traveler met gazes, understanding in her eyes. The green haired boy flushed and he nodded in response to her, putting a hand behind his head. 

Kaito and Kokichi exchanged a similar glance. The larger boy warning him to stop antagonizing Rantaro. He gave Kokichi a playful tap on the head. Kokichi smiled innocently and stole Kaito's jacket and wrapped it around himself while laughing. Kaito looked slightly annoyed but endeared at his playful actions. 

Kiibo and Miu were discussing their computer science homework. Nerds, Rantaro concluded. Atleast they enjoyed what they did. Or atleast they knew what they wanted to do. The green eyed boy thought about how he really didn't know what he was going to do. Everyone around him knew their future. He did not, however. He imagined Kiibo and Miu being famous scientists, changing the technological world. Or Kokichi being a psychologist like he's wanted to since high school. Kaito finally going to space, his life dream! Even Maki and Shuichi, forensics majors, being detectives or police or something. 

Then he thought about Kaede. The quite attractive pianist. He imagined her, in a dark dress getting ready to play for a stage. Some classical tune that she would've told him she was playing. It meant the world to her. He smiled. He felt warm, thinking about his friend achieving her dream. Or how she'd walk up to him after the show, in the same dark dress and- he stopped himself. His face was hot and he felt himself getting a little too excited at the thought. Kaede was just a really supportive friend, he thought. Only that. She felt nothing that wasn't platonic towards him.

By now, everyone was getting ready to leave. Besides Maki and Shuichi, who already left. Kaede grabbed her backpack and smiled at him. "Let's walk home together, Rantaro!" her bubbly voice chimed. He saw Kokichi and Kaito leaving together, the smaller boy still donning his coat. Rantaro nodded, and soon they were the last two to head out. 

The walk would only be a few minutes. But a few, precious minutes. He and Kaede stood at the intersection, making useless small talk. Her violet eyes were really bright in the sun, he noticed. 

"Sooo..." the pianist started, "can you please tell me who you like?" She gave an innocent smile and puppy eyes. Clearly trying to get info out of him. He considered the thought. Admit his yearlong crush or avoid the question? Being the mysterious man he is, Rantaro opted for the middle option. Be vague but specific enough she might figure it out. 

"Well um..." he started, "first of all I don't think she likes me back. I mean, she probably just sees me as a friend." He gave a light laugh as they crossed the street.

Kaede's face lit up. "Oh so it is a she!" the blonde grinned and looked up at him. She knew he had a mixed history, both men and women. He nodded at her words and she walked side by side with him. "But you're really amazing! I'm sure she likes you that way too! And I mean, hey, I'll help you out in winning her heart!" 

Rantaro blushed at the compliment, trying to avoid eye contact as to not become even more of a tomato. "I don't think she likes me that way. She probably has her eyes on someone who's more confident in his future." He gave a halfhearted smile. He was describing Kaede and she didn't even know it. He spotted the dorm building approaching, as they walked at a medium pace. He had the urge to run. Run away from his feelings. To just...disappear. 

Kaede had her suspicions. "Is it Himiko?" she asked, the image of the small redhead popping into their minds. "Or Kirumi? She's really nice!" Kaede gushed. Rantaro still shook his head. "Maki? Tsumugi?" He didn't even know who the second girl was.

"Maki's with Shuichi anyways." Rantaro reminded the blonde.

She perked up. "Oh, yeah!" Her sweet voice chimed. "I'm so glad he found someone who reciprocates fully..." she forced a smile, guilt leaking into her words like ink from a broken pen. She had broken his heart. And she knew that. She rejected him for someone who probably didn't even feel the same. 

"Kaede, don't feel guilty for that." He gave her a pat on the back. "I know it was hard on him but he seemed to move on. Anyways, you never told me who rejected him for. I mean...we are on the topic of crushes..." Rantaro smiled and watched her get flustered, her face red and her hands pulled up trying to hide it. She was cute like this. 

Kaede just grinned and said, "Next question." But she was cut off by them reaching their dorm. The blonde pulled out her key and unlocked the door, sitting on the couch with Rantaro following. They looked around and it was empty. Shuichi and Maki must be in one of their rooms, they thought. Rantaro looked at Kaede nervously. They should do something.

"Hey Kaede..." Rantaro started. 

**[ LET'S WATCH A MOVIE ] [ LET'S PLAY A VIDEO GAME ] [ LET'S MAKE DINNER TOGETHER ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember to vote! comments and kudos keep me motivated :)


	7. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watch a movie together with some light pushing from Kokichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty easy one to vote on...but! thank u for the support last chapter. remember to leave kudos and comment!!

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Rantaro smiled. "I'm sure Shuichi has dinner covered like usual." The green haired boy remarked, eager for Kaede's reply. 

The pianist nodded her head and met gazes with him. "Sure! What movie?" Rantaro hadn't expected to actually get this far. He shrugged.

"Why don't we scroll through Netflix for a while?" he suggested and turned on the TV, quickly switching to netflix. The living area was already slightly dark, as the sun was starting to set. Kaede seemed content with this.

"Ah, I'll be right back-" Kaede said and stood up, walking over to her room. Her heart was beating fast. Really fast. She pulled out her phone and was about to regret her decision. Flipping through her contacts, she found the bastard.

Me, 7:56PM   
_I need help._

Kichi, 7:57PM   
_oooh, with what, Kaede?_

Me, 7:57PM   
_Before you say anything, I'm going to watch a movie with Rantaro. And uhm, you know my situation. What should I do?_

Kichi, 7:58PM   
_oh, why thank you for asking me, luv! just make a move or something! put your head on his shoulder for the sappy romances... grab his hand if it's a horror movie! xoxo_

Me, 7:59PM   
_He probably doesn't even feel that way about me._

Kichi, 8:00PM   
_it will be fine, dearest! just go have fun! nishishi~~~_

Kaede shrugged and put her phone away. She quickly changed into something more comfortable. She now wore a black sweatshirt with pink sweatpants. She smiled and headed back to the main room. Rantaro looked over to her and gave a small grin, patting the seat on the couch next to him. She sat down and grabbed a blanket to put over them. 

"Is horror fine?" Rantaro asked. He knew it wasn't everyone's favorite, but he loved them. Suspense and thrill were amazing. He didn't even pay attention to the title he chose. He just wanted to be around Kaede. The pianist nodded and the movie started, as the sky grew darker. 

They watched the movie, mainly in silence. There were a few passing comments about the villain or if a character was being dumb. Kaede knew a jump scare was coming up. She knew it would be soon. When it did come, she instinctively grabbed Rantaro's hand. Was it on purpose? An accident? Neither of them knew. His face flushed a deep red, visible in the low light. He didn't let go right away. He savored every touch. He felt Kaede move slightly closer. Maybe she was just adjusting her seating? To get more comfortable? He tried making excuses, but he hoped that she just wanted to be near him. 

They were about halfway through the movie when they heard rain on the windows. The methodical pittering and pattering brought sound to the silence. Kaede moved just a little closer, trying to avoid detection. He was warm, especially since their dorm had terrible ventilation. He was...warm. She felt safe being so close. Even without the blanket, she'd still be burning from the pink blush coating her cheeks. 

Rantaro leaned in to her and their shoulders made contact. He tried to hide his face and focus on the movie but he just couldn't. Not with her so close by. Atleast she seemed invested in the movie, maybe she wouldn't notice if he got closer. Maybe, just maybe...

The green haired boy scooted closer and now they were sitting side by side, enveloped in the other's warmth. It was a cold night, but being together was nice. Rantaro watched the movie and tried to focus but Kaede was too close. He would lose his calm and break, become a mess. He even felt Kaede lean her head on his shoulder, he smiled. Maybe she was into this whole 'friends but we almost cuddle' thing.

Another scary scene happened, and once again she grabbed his hand. Yet she didn't let go. He didn't really object to this. She was pushing him to his limits. He'd break soon and seriously make a move. Maybe. 

The movie would end soon. He only had a small window of time. Rantaro stopped focusing. He got lost in his own head. It was now or never. He glanced over at the pianist, she was cute. Even in comfortable clothing she still looked beautiful. The pale light of the TV made her face lighter and her blush was apparent. He wished her face was cupped between his hands. A deep desire, passion, flowed in his blood like an infectious and dark ink. He shouldn't feel this way for someone who would never feel the same back. After all he was some loser. Right?

He had to do something soon. The movie had about 10 minutes left and that was a short amount of time. He looked at Kaede once again, his eyes filled with a deep yearning. She met his gaze. Her light purple eyes meeting with his own in a flurry of blushing and nervousness. They were just awkward teens. 

Rantaro finally took his shot. He needed to act. The world went by in slow motion as the green haired boy kneeled on the couch, quickly executing his plan. He gently pushed Kaede down, he was now on top of her, straddling her legs. His large hands rested on her shoulders as they met with a nervous, but frenzied gaze. Kaede's face was redder than Maki's eyes at this point. Rantaro gave a nervous look at her and felt bad for having her in such a compromising position. He felt himself getting excited at all that could happen. 

"So you know the person I said I like?" The green eyed boy started, a nervous smile crossing his face. "It's you. It always has been you." 

Kaede was shocked to say the least. Maybe she'd fallen asleep and she was dreaming that Rantaro was literally pinning her to the couch. She didn't not like it either, actually she enjoyed it. He rarely showed his side that wasn't the cool and composed Rantaro that everyone knew. 

"I u-um, I-" Kaede started, unable to form prior sentences. Actions are worth a thousand words, right? She decided that held true, and that meant she had to show it. The pianist pulled his head down so they were inches apart and their lips met in a kiss. Her face was hot and being so close to him only made her feel hotter and more frenzied. The kiss seemed to last for ages, as he let his hands wander her body as they broke apart for air. 

"K-Kaede-" Rantaro was stunned by her bold actions. Usually she was quite mellow, but not afraid to take charge in social situations. But she had seemed so flustered before. He had smiled and repositioned himself so he was almost laying on top of her as they kissed once again. Kaede pulled up the blanket around him, so they were both under it. He rocked his body back and forth from anxiety, this was his first well, real and consentual time with someone. Kaede relplied with small gasps and hitched breaths as they kept kissing. She felt stupid for not noticing his affection towards her earlier. Stupid, stupid, stupid...

Rantaro brought his hands underneath her sweatshirt and explored her body and smiled. He didn't expect to get this far, honestly. They kissed passionately and gave low and deep breaths. 

Even after hearing the movie credits roll, they continued. They kept at it for a while, judging by the TV turning off automatically before they were done. Eventually, Kaede flipped him over and now she was on top of him, giving him light kisses to the cheek and lips. But as everyone does, they tired. Rantaro dozed off with the surprisingly light Kaede resting on his chest with her blonde hair messy and in her face. They'd discuss this in the morning, probably.

\---  
\---

Kaede awoke on top of Rantaro and the memories of last night flooded in. She smiled at the thought of the memories. A little after she woke up, he did too. His hazy green eyes met hers and he gave a slight grin and put his arms around her waist.

"M-Morning Kaede," Rantaro yawned and smiled at her. She laughed hearing her name come from his mouth. 

"Call me sweetheart, we've already gotten this far, hehe.." the blonde laughed and threw her arms around his neck. She gave a light kiss to his forehead and debated on asking the question. The one to make or break this.

Kaede started, "Ah, Rantaro, w-will you be my boyfriend?" She said quietly, looking down and avoiding eye contact. He looked at her with passion before answering.

**[ SAY YES ] [ SAY NO ]**


End file.
